Patrick McReary
thumb|Packie in seiner Wohnung Patrick „Packie“ McReary (*1979 in Dukes möglicher Tot 2013 im Bergdorf des Altruistenkult) ist ein 29-jähriges Mitglied der irischen Mafia aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Er kommt auch wieder in Grand Theft Auto V vor, dort im Jahre 2013 ist er 34 Jahre alt. In GTA IV fungiert er als Missionsboss, Geschäftspartner und Freund von Niko Bellic. Niko kann im Laufe des Spiels Packie anrufen, um ihn bspw. zu einem Drink einzuladen. Sobald Niko 75%ige Sympathie bei Packie hat, kann dieser Niko Autobomben liefern. Kindheit Packie wurde in Dukes geboren und wuchs dort auch mit seinen Brüdern und seiner Schwester Kate auf. Sein Vater war sehr gewalttätig und ein starker Alkoholiker, der daran schuld ist, dass die Irische Mafia an Einfluss verlor. Packie selbst erwähnte im Spiel, dass er bereits mit 15 Jahren begann, Drogen zu konsumieren und für seinen Vater Joints drehte, als er nach der Schule nach Hause kam. Laut Derrick ist er seit Jahren abhängig von Kokain. Packie kam durch seinen Bruder Gerald, der zu der Zeit sein Vorbild war, auf die schiefe Bahn und wurde in relativ jungem Alter bereits wegen Autodiebstahls verhaftet. Nur wenige Jahre nach der Entlassung starb sein Vater, möglicherweise durch Suizid oder durch Gerald. Außerdem stellt er sich als starker, aber gefühlloser Mensch dar. Trotzdem erkennt man in Three Leaf Clover, wenn Niko zu viele Geiseln tötet, dass Packie dieses blutige Geld nicht will und so die Mission scheitert. Dagegen hat er kein Problem damit, dass er sich den Fluchtweg durch die vielen Polizisten freischießen muss. Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur|300px|Ein Video zu Patrick McReary (zum Vergrößern draufklicken) Packie kontrolliert zusammen mit seinem Bruder Gerald die Geschäfte der Familie, zudem wurde er von der italienischen Pegorino-Familie und von der Drogendealerin Elizabeta Torres angeheuert. Durch Elizabeta lernen sich Niko und Packie kennen und werden enge Freunde, nachdem sie von einem geplatzten Kokaindeal fliehen müssen. Später stellt er Niko seiner Familie vor, die ihn praktisch alle sofort akzeptieren, bis auf Gerald, der Niko gegenüber noch leicht misstrauisch ist (dies ändert sich nach dem Bankraub). Niko erledigt fortan mehrere Jobs für die McRearys, unter anderem einen Überfall auf die Bank of Liberty, einen weiteren Überfall auf ein Ancelotti-Lagerhaus, die Entführung der Mafiatochter Gracie Ancelotti u.v.m. Grand Theft Auto V thumb|Steckbrief von Packie, GTA V In Grand Theft Auto V taucht Packie ebenfalls auf. Wenn man Packie zufällig beim Überfall auf einen Drug Store trifft, bittet er euch ihm bei der Flucht vor der Polizei zu helfen. Während der Flucht sagt er man solle ihn kontaktieren, falls man einen Überfall plane oder wenn man mit Trevor spielt kann man nachdem man die Polizei abgehängt hat ihn und seinen Kompliezen zum Bergdorf der Altruisten bringen. Wenn man mit Packie aber sicher beim Punkt ankommt,kann Packie danach als Komplizen für Raubüberfälle anheuern. Vorstrafen * 1997: Schwerer Autodiebstahl * 1998: Schwerer Diebstahl * 2000: Entführung * 2005: Besitz von Kokain Missionenauftritte Grand Theft Auto IV *First Date (Cameo-Auftritt) *Luck of the Irish *Harboring a Grudge (Auftraggeber) *Waste Not Want Knots (Auftraggeber) *Three Leaf Clover (Auftraggeber) *Tunnel of Death *Undertaker (Auftraggeber) *I’ll Take Her... (Stimme) *...I'll Take Her (Stimme/Auftraggeber) *She's a Keeper *Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend Lost and Damned *Credits (TLAD) The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Ladies’ Night *Ladies Half Price *Credits (TBoGT) Grand Theft Auto V *eine Random Mission (Auftraggeber) *Raubüberfälle: *Der Juwelenraub (Optional) *Das Ding in Paleto (Optional) *Der Bureau-Überfall (Optional) *Das große Ding (Optional) Trivia *Er wird von Ryan Johnston synchronisiert. *In Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned taucht Packie nur im Abspann vom Spiel auf. *Er hat auch mehrere Auftritte in Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. *Seine Waffe der Wahl ist die AK47. *Man sieht auf dem Steckbrief aus GTA V dass Packie älter geworden ist. *In der Mission Three Leaf Clover erzählt Gerald das Packie ein Tattoo hat. *In Grand Theft Auto V erzählt Packie dass er aus Liberty City kommt und redet über Niko Bellic. *Packie wird in GTA V kein einziges mal Patrick genannt, auch auf seinem Steckbrief steht nur Packie McReary. Galerie PatrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Ein Artwork von Packie Pckie.png|Packie macht Randale 584px-PatrickMcReary-GTA4-policecomputer.jpg 4862-gta-iv-harboring-a-grudge.jpg|Packie in seiner Wohnung Packie .jpg|Packie in GTA 5 Packie McReary Steckbiref GTA V.png|Der Steckbrief von Packie patrick.jpg|Patrick Packie.PNG|Packie en:Patrick McReary es:Patrick McReary nl:Patrick McReary pl:Patrick McReary Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto IV Charaktere Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto IV Auftraggeber Kategorie:Lost and Damned Charaktere Kategorie:The Ballad of Gay Tony Charaktere Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto V Charaktere Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto V Auftraggeber Kategorie:Random Characters Kategorie:Irische Mafia Kategorie:Komplizen